1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor protection devices and more specifically it relates to a protection system for preventing floor surfaces from becoming damaged due to the movement of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor protection devices have been in use for years. Typically, a floor protection device is comprised of a plastic material with an adhesive backing which is permanently secured to the ends of the legs of furniture. Conventional floor protection devices protect the floor during movement of the furniture.
The main problem within conventional floor protection devices is that they can become worn over time sometimes accumulating abrasive materials that can damage the floor. Another problem is that conventional floor protection devices are not suitable for being replaced after they become worn.
Examples of patented floor protection devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,809 to Bish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,048 to Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,508 to Born; U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,377 to Fruchter; U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,987 to Bocking; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,372 to Novak et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,796 to Lansdowne; U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,338 to Culley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,666 to Petersen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,225 to Schauermann which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing floor surfaces from becoming damaged due to the movement of furniture. Conventional floor protection devices are not designed to be replaced.
In these respects, the protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing floor surfaces from becoming damaged due to the movement of furniture.